El amo Kitsune
by kurai-sho
Summary: "dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres" eso dice aquel dicho pero cuando andas siempre con una bella demonio sexy e instintiva con una interesante manera de pensar sobre la vida en que te vuelve eso... bueno eso solo Naruto lo sabrá para bien o para mal de todo mundo
1. Chapter 1

si se que van a decir... otra?, pues si esta es otra historia que la verdad tenia que sacar de mi cabeza o iba a terminar volviéndome loco con las ideas que ya tengo por ahi pasmadas pero claro hace falta escribirlas y darles coherencia, lo que si es ue este fic caera fuera de mi habitual actualización por lo que no tengo idea de cuando se valla a actualizar para que no presionen eh

-mmmmm- humano hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- human pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- ser sobrenatural pensando

Renuncia de derechos: todo lo que sale aqui tiene su respectivo dueño a mi solo me pertenece esta trama tan rara personajes originales y jutsus inventados lo demás ya es de alguien T_T

* * *

><p><strong>El amo kitsune<strong>

**Prólogo**

Hay cosas en la vida que son un hecho sobre todo cuando se es un ser de naturaleza sobrenatural hecho de casi poder puro pero eso no siempre suele ser útil cuándo se está encerrado en una prisión no precisamente convencional que siempre se está metiendo en líos y termina a medio morir por causa de un montón de gente idiota que no distingue demonio de humano pero bueno no se puede pedir mucho de unos simples aldeanos que apenas y saben contar hasta veinte, -**uh? esa sensación de nuevo, estas herido y me necesitas para no morir me pregunto cuándo parara esto-** se dijo para sí mientras concentraba su poder que con aún color rojo natural energía al exterior para sanar las heridas de su contenedor que como cada día diez de octubre terminaba en un callejón en un charco de sangre pero bueno ya era una costumbre curarle para evitar que muera y le arrastre al otro mundo algo que no desea hacer aun ni en ningún momento pues no deseaba ver cara a cara a Shinigami con quien siempre tuvo un pequeño asunto pendiente que desde luego no deseaba arreglar pronto porque quizá era una de las bestias con cola y lamas poderosa pero aun así no se iba a poner a los golpes con una deidad… no era estúpida o suicida.

Los días en esa prisión eran tan aburridos, que el dormir se volvía una tentadora ocupación y pasatiempo pero claro en algún momento suele volverse desesperante más en esa época del año, quizá es un ser gigante de chakra pero eso no cambia una ley de la naturaleza, cada año por un par de meses su cuerpo y mente claman por una sola cosa, lo único que ahí nunca podría tener pero no impide el que como siempre despida esa esencia que enerva los sentidos, nubla la mente y calienta la sangre, las feromonas de una hembra en celo suelen atraer a un macho y las de una hembra demonio son mil veces más fuertes pero de que sirven si está contenida dentro de un humano donde ese sello contiene todo dentro de él, si la vida suele ser una pesadilla de frustración que nunca termina por más que su cuerpo se caliente y añore compañía por una noche estaba condenada a nuca tenerla mientras estuviera dentro de ese sello, si la vida es un asco; Mientras la siempre fastidiada kitsune se preguntaba cuándo podría volver a sentir el sol sobre su cuerpo su contenedor despertaba en un nuevo día en el que se hallaba feliz pues pronto habría de iniciar al fin la academia para ser todo un ninja si era un feliz chico rubio de diez años que entraba al baño para darse una ducha -ahhh otra vez me siento muy caliente debo estar enfermo... oh rayos que me pasa porque estas así? !- preguntó el joven rubio con alarma mientras miraba hacia abajo a su entrepierna donde no comprendía que rayos le pasaba aunque dentro de él alguien veía todo con mucha curiosidad y diversión pues tampoco esperaba esa clase de reacción del joven rubio

-**Valla que interesante reacción eso no debería pasar me preguntó que indicara jejejeje-** se preguntó a si misma la hembra youko dentro del joven rubio que seguía en su baño sin entender nada de nada aunque juraría que escuchaba una risilla en el aire per caro estaba solo en su casa y tenía que estar equivocad

Mientras la youko tenía sus dudas sobre lo que pasaba con su contenedor una gran batalla se suscitaba entre una mujer tan singular ya que no lucía como cualquier mujer ya que tenía extraños rasgos que de alguna manera la hacían ver hermosa, una belleza fuera de lo normal más aun con su gran poder pues de un movimiento de su mano el suelo era destruido casi como un simple pañuelo mojado que se desgarra con un simple movimiento y frente a ella un hombre poderoso de cabello rubio como el sol que con valor encaraba a la poderosa mujer -lucha cuanto quieras pero sabemos quién ganara aquí!- y a ese grito él se lanzaba contra ella listo para finalizar aquella colosal batalla donde el mundo sufría por el choque de fuerzas titánicas que destrozaban todo a su alrededor mientras ese par de figuras se alejaban luchando con fuerza mientras montañas enteras caían cm simples naipes de una casa de cartas

-kasan... hola kasan… estas bien- la dulce voz llena de inocencia llamó la atención de esa bella mujer que solo parpadeo antes de ver a su pequeña hija de cabello rubio y largo que le miraba con duda por el lapsus que tuvo

-si descuida Shion solo... no fue nada anda vuelve a jugar- respondió la sacerdotisa mientras la niña corría al jardín a perseguir las mariposas con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que su madre solo se preguntaba si esa visión seria realidad o solo algo que nunca pasaría, no lo sabía y esperaba que su hija no llegará a verlo pero la vida es larga y hay cosas que han de pasar aunque uno no lo desee pero claro eso es algo que un simple mortal n controla pues es cosa de las deidades el decretar esos sucesos.

Es un hecho que por mucho que un pelea hay cosas que tienen que pasar y son llamadas destino, algo inevitable y a lo que no podemos huir pero a veces hay destinos tan enormes que nos apastan y condenan aunque nosotros no lo sepamos, suelen esperar el momento de revelarse para fastidiar nuestra vida o en ciertos casos guiarnos a la grandeza aunque a veces esa grandeza no suela ser de la case que los grandes héroes ambicionan pero no por ello deja de ser grandeza… o de ser bastante divertida como algún día Narutoo habría de descubrirlo solo era cosa de que ese momento legara para que su destino al fin estuviera en marcha ligado a un deseo, una misión y una sensual kitsune que tuvo la culpa de todo..

* * *

><p>como vieron este prologo pequeño espero que les gustara porque creanme en este fic dejare salir todos y cada uno de mis peores instintos ademas cuento con la ayuda de un muy buen amigo que me aconseja sobre estas cosas y se que con su ayuda esto puede que se acelere lo que si es que...bueno... se va a poner intenso solo eso voy a decir<p>

Hasta a proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: aqui no salen mis chicas porque saben lo que viene y les da pena que las vean aqui


	2. C1: El regreso

-se ve a Kurai de pie en el centro de una enorme y lujosa sala que nada tiene que ver con su casa- insisto que este sitio es demasiado pero en fin, oh cierto casi los olvido a ustedes jejeje, bueno como ven el nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fic está listo y creo que a más de uno puede que les guste lo que pasara aquí pero para no dar spoiler mejor paso a los reviews que esos sí que van a ser muchos

**David98: **claro que actualizare misión rango n pero ando algo estancado en ese frente pero espero que el cap de este fic te guste  
><strong>Dark Side of Eeveryone: <strong>que bueno que te gustara el prologo en cuanto a si es o no tu tipo de fic espero que este cap esclarezca las dudas que puedas tener de eso y no te apures con las conti nunca me presiono demasiado  
><strong>Roy4: <strong>estoy por completo de acuerdo con lo que dices pero son pequeños vicios que debo ir puliendo después de todo no soy un experto en esto de escribir y siempre se agradecen las críticas de todo tipo y espero que el cap de este fic te guste  
><strong>Lector Shenlong:<strong> bueno gracias por pasarte por este fic y en cuanto a tus preguntas son demasiadas las respondería con gusto pero eso podría dar un spoiler enorme al fic asique será mejor leer para saber las respuestas a su tiempo  
><strong>Alexzero:<strong> eso espero yo también jejeje  
><strong>Hozuki Mangetsu: <strong> aquí está el nuevo cap  
><strong>charlychan500: <strong>bueno eso si a veces uno tiene que sacar esos deseos solo espero que no se me vaya de las manos este fic con eso  
><strong>diego uzumaki uchiha<strong>: bueno en este fic idiota no es créeme ya verás cómo es cuando leas este cap  
><strong>diego muoz agama<strong> : que bien que te gusten mis trabajos y también espero que dure mucho aunque no demasiado podría llegar a cansar, que te guste el cap  
><strong>naruto98<strong>: no te apures siempre me pasa lo de la ortografía son como rachas solo espero mejorar en eso y si este fic me lo tomo con más calma  
><strong>jabadillodavila:<strong> jejeje gracias por decir eso  
><strong>Dantrlan: <strong>oh bueno la última parte es un poco confusa pero ya se entenderá más adelante créeme  
><strong>SekaiNoKotei:<strong> jejeje que bueno que te pico la curiosidad  
><strong>Zafir09: <strong>algo hay de eso aunque no te diré que todo lo que dijiste es correcto pero sí que tienes buenas ideas sobre eso jejeje  
><strong>Enderfazbear23: <strong> jejeje cuanta euforia y si ya sabes qué clase de fics hago porque haces una pregunta cuya respuesta conoces?  
><strong>leknyn: <strong> bingo alguien puso mucha atención en lo que estaba diciendo en el prólogo  
><strong>el angel de la oscuridad:<strong> oh créeme se pondrá muy interesante más cuando Shion aparezca ya que tengo algo planeado para ella pero eso no lo revelare aun  
><strong>el mejor XD: <strong>oh créeme que lo seguiré jejejeje  
><strong>antenesis: <strong>espero seguir con esa racha invicta y que el capítulo que traigo hoy te guste

Vaya si que fueron muchos reviews por responder, eso me alegra bastante  
>-aparece cierto cuñado de Kurai con un enorme montón de periódicos y revistas- ya acabaste con eso? Que quiero mostrarte algo<br>-Kurai asiente mientras lo ve con eso en sus brazos- insisto que no entiendo cómo me dejaste convencer de venir aquí y como rayos compraste una casa en medio de las montañas… por cierto les presento formalmente a mi cuñado Lemmy  
>-saluda a la audiencia tras dejar caer ese montón de papel- que hay de nuevo, y esta casa la compre con nuestro pequeño gran golpe o que se te olvida que robamo….<br>-Kurai salta frente a el para que nadie oiga- este…jejejeje olviden lo que él dice y disfruten del cap jejejeje

-mmmmm- humano hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- human pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- ser sobrenatural pensando

Renuncia de derechos: todo lo que sale aqui tiene su respectivo dueño a mi solo me pertenece esta trama tan rara personajes originales y jutsus inventados lo demás ya es de alguien T_T

**Advertencia**: en este capitulo puede haber algo de lemon estan advertidos

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: El regreso<strong>

Los días en la aldea de konoha eran tan tranquilos y serenos pues la calma reinaba por todos lados como cada día pues en las calles una atmósfera de paz se respiraba entre los aldeanos y ninjas al tiempo que en su oficina Sarutobi Hiruzen sandaime hokage vigilaba todo desde el ventanal amplio de su oficina, era un hombre de edad que más de una persona consideraba debía haberse retirado aunque no había encontrado un digno sucesor para su puesto, bueno si lo encontró pero los acontecimientos de aquella lejana noche costaron la vida del joven yondaime que antes de partir al otro mundo se lo encomendó con mucho ahínco razón por la cual sentía que había fallado por completo en su encomienda ya que el rubio que se suponía debía cuidar ya no estaba ahí desde hacía años, aun podía recordar los resultados de ese examen final de la academia hacia casi tres años cuándo un triste rubio estaba en su oficina deprimido por haber reprobado y no volverse un ninja como deseaba, es más aun recordaba lo que sucedió tras su fracaso en ese examen que trajo esas consecuencias que nunca espero que llegarán de ese modo en aquella reunión del concejo

-están locos o seniles de ninguna manera pienso dejar que Naruto sea asignado bajo la tutela de Danzou! - era lo que grito el sandaime tras oír las palabras del "honorable" concejo de konoha

Danzou era un hombre frio y de edad que siempre se veía caminando con un bastón con el que se apoyaba además de esas vendas que cubrían parte de su rostro dándole un aspecto bastante siniestro además del hecho de que era bien conocido por su fracción anbu privada que fue puesta en función de los días de la anterior guerra, fracción anbu que era famosa por ser hombres desprovistos de emociones y con una obediencia total para el hombre de las vendas por eso mismo la idea de que el rubio fuera puesto bajo la tutela de ese hombre -Sarutobi sabes muy bien que Naruto aún es un civil y cae bajo la jurisdicción de la rama civil del concejo- comento otro hombre de edad que respondía al nombre de Homura y miraba al sandaime con cierta burla por la situación en la que el rubio no podía ser defendido por él, -Sarutobi tomaré a Naruto esta tarde así que deja de protestar- declaró ahora el hombre llamado Danzou mientras le dirigía una sonrisa semejante a la de Homura logrando que el kage de edad solo apretara los puños molesto pero no dijo mas

-bien tienen razón Naruto es un civil y por eso no puedo ordenarle nada en eso están correctos- Sarutobi solo dijo esas palabras antes de salir de esa sala con un rostro serio y una idea en su mente, idea que no sabía si funcionaria bien pero era mejor que la opción del concejo.

Sarutobi regreso casi corriendo a su oficina donde el aún decaído rubio le esperaba con ese aire depresivo por su fracaso en la academia y eso que aún faltaba lo peor -Naruto dime recuerdas al concejo? - preguntó el sandaime esperando que esa manera de decirle al pequeño rubio de su decisión ayudara a que la asimilara de la forma menos dolorosa posible, la respuesta de Naruto fue un claro si a esa cuestión -Naruto el concejo quiere que Danzou te entrene- dijo de nuevo el kage de edad y de inmediato el rubio pequeño solo dibujo una mirada de horror pues recordaba bien a ese hombre de rostro vendado que no le inspiraba nada bueno de hecho secretamente le tenía un poco de miedo y por alguna razón siempre tenía dolor de cabeza cuándo veía a ese hombre del bastón aunque nunca supo el porqué de eso -él no me agrada ojisan es un tipo raro que me da escalofríos- expresó el joven Uzumaki mientras miraba a Sarutobi con ojos llenos de incomodidad ante las palabras del kage de edad que solo miró al rubio sabedor de que lo peor que podría pasar era que Danzou tuviera el control del destino de Naruto y no lo permitiría aunque eso implicará esa acción -Naruto no eres un ninja y no puedo evitar que el concejo civil te mande- comento el kage de edad mientras el joven rubio solo le miraba con recelo pues no le gustaba nada el rumbo que sus palabras estaban tomando pues parecía que lo entregaría al hombre del bastón, la cara de Naruto solo reflejaba tristeza por las palabras del sandaime que sabía lo que tenía que hacer

-Naruto, no puedo evitar que te entreguen a él pero tampoco puedo evitar que te vallas de konoha, solo puedo darte un mapa provisiones y un par de pergaminos con jutsus- el hombre de edad solo se movió a un lado dejando ver al rubio un pergamino de donde deselló esas cosas

-ojisan... no quiero irme... pero tengo que verdad- los inocentes ojos del rubio estaban llenos de lágrimas al tiempo que el hokage solo se ponía en cuclillas y le miraba con ojos tristes y vidriosos

-lo sé yo tampoco quiero pero... si no lo haces tu vida se arruinara... solo prométeme que volverás- dijo el sandaime con una mirada triste y dolida al tiempo que el rubio solo lo abrazaba y Sarutobi esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto

Sarutobi suspiró al recordar aquel día en que según el konoha perdió un poco de su brillo y alegría puesto que el rubio escapó de la aldea ese mismo día y claro que los miembros del concejo fueron con él en cuanto se supo que el rubio había desaparecido de la aldea exigiendo una explicación del porqué no impidió que el ojiazul se escapara y con una sonrisa dijo con calma "no es un ninja no tengo jurisdicción sobre el además como huérfano es técnicamente independiente y no requiere permiso de nadie para hacer lo que desea "las palabras de Sarutobi solo lograron hacer estallar la ira de aquellos hombres que valla que hicieron un gran berrinche por culpa del sandaime que fastidió sus planes sin hacer nada y eso claro era lo más irritante de todo eso de ahí que exigieran que lo repatriara cosa a la que Sarutobi se negó porque de nuevo Naruto no era un ninja activó cosa que le echó en cara el concejo y por eso mismo era un poco divertido fastidiarlos con eso mismo que le echaron en cara, los concejales civiles se fueron más que molestos y Sarutobi sonrió antes de suspirar por la partida del joven rubio que algún día habría de volver de eso él estaba más que seguro pero el tiempo fuera de la aldea le parecía una eternidad, Sarutobi solo suspiró aburrido por esos días de paz y cotidianeidad donde sí se aburría tanto en esa ausencia tan prolongada -ahhh bueno de vuelta al trabajo- se dijo a sí mismo el kage de edad antes de volver a su escritorio a revisar sus documentos tan interminables sin duda un enemigo más que invencible si el complemento perfecto para un día lleno de fastidio y hartazgo como era ese que estaba teniendo.

-S...Sarutobi_sama t... tiene vista- dijo la voz algo temblorosa de su asistente cosa que hizo al sandaime alzar la mirada de sus documentos mientras miraba a la chica de cabello negro que estaba algo sonrojada y con su ropa desarreglada

-estas bien Ayumi pareces afiebrada y quien me visita? - preguntó con curiosidad el sandaime al tiempo que a un lado de la chica se asomaba una sonriente figura de cabello rubio bastante alto.

-te conozco verdad- comento Sarutobi al tiempo que veía a ese joven hombre que se cruzaba de brazos ante el kage que lo miraba de pies a cabeza, usaba unas botas d combate con puntas plateadas seguramente de acero, un pantalón negro y liso con un par de bolsas en cada costado, en su cintura un cinturón ancho con una hebilla grabada con una espiral con el kanji de kitsune al centro, su camisa lisa de color rojo con unos detalles negros en sus hombros y sobre todo una chaqueta sin mangas con una hombrera en el costado derecho, usaba unas vendas a modo de pulseras y su sereno rostro de ojos azules sumado a su cabello rubio algo alargado q se ataba en una pequeña coleta dejando unos mechones cayendo de su frente, en opinión de Sarutobi parecía alguien con quien no deseabas meterte -oh vamos ojisan un henge en mi cara basta para que no me conozcas- dijo ese hombre mientras una sonrisa astuta cruzaba su cara y alzando el índice frente a su cara tocó su frente y la ilusión se disipo, se veía exactamente igual a diferencia de esas marcas como bigotes en sus mejilla y fue ahí cuando Sarutobi al fin lo reconoció -Naruto- solo eso dijo el sandaime al tiempo que el rubio solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa al tiempo que el sandaime se ponía de pie mirándolo incrédulo -volviste al fin pero mira cómo has crecido que comiste esteroides jejeje- Sarutobi y Naruto solo se rieron de su pequeña broma pues era muy extraño que el kage de edad hiciera esa clase de chistes pero el regreso del rubio lo ponía de muy buen humor

-solo fue la buena vida ojisan, entrenar y disfrutar de esos placeres especiales- el rubio sonrió y mientras Sarutobi se carcajeaba de la alegría le lanzó una mirada discreta a la asistente de Sarutobi que de inmediato se puso más roja que una manzana avergonzada.

Momentos atrás Sarutobi estaba perdido en sus recuerdos y su bella asiente revisaba sus cosas a archivar cuándo aquel hombre rubio apareció con esa mirada seria, no supo q fue pero en cuanto lo vio se puso muy roja y comenzó a... a humedecerse? Eso no podía ser eso nunca pasaba pero algo que no entendía era como la simple presencia del rubio le causaba eso -vine a ver a Sarutobi aunque contigo me conformó hermosa- y no supo cómo paso pero de pronto sus documentos estaban por todo el suelo y su kimono café abierto de par en par mientras el rubio chupaba con hambre sus pechos medianos copa c antes de arrancarle las pantaletas -espera no... no lo hagas- dijo ella con un rostro rojo que solo se iluminó al ver como Naruto ignoraba sus palabras sacando su miembro que coloco sobre su zona intima -por kami es enorme... no espera no lo hagas por favor no aaaaahhhhh- solo pudo gemir cuándo pese a sus negativas el rubio le ignoro y empujó contra ella hundiendo su miembro de golpe hasta la mitad -aahhh duele para por kami aaahhhh paraaaaahhh- gemía de nuevo pues el rubio solo seguía empujando hasta que su miembro llego a su vientre q de un empellón traspasó -aaaahhhh kami nooo para me... me estas aaahhh me violas aaaahhh- gimió de nuevo mientras el rubio solo se movía contra ella casi como un animal al tiempo que la chica sentía como la llenaba por completo -eres una puta no? Te mojaste al verme y te gusta esto admítelo mmmm te gusta que te violen- dijo perverso el rubio moviéndose contra ella con fuerza sacudiendo todo su ser al tiempo que las piernas de la chica se cerraban en torno a las caderas del rubio que se movía con ferocidad contra su mojada vagina que lo tragaba hambrienta

-aaaahhhh si… si lo soy… soy una puta y me encanta que me estés violandoo aaahh kami no pares! - grito de nuevo y aun no entendía como nadie los escucho más aun cuándo Naruto casi gruño como un animal al estallar en ella vaciando todo su semen espeso y abundante en ella casi hasta que se desbordara -aaaaahhhhh kami siii Aaaaaahhhhhh me vengooo- grito ella mientras se sumía en el orgasmo al sentirse llena con el caliente semen del Uzumaki.

Paso un momento ida en el placer antes de que Naruto saliera y sonriendo la mirase con su semen escurriendo de ella -esto fue refrescante y seguiría todo el día putita pero necesitó ver a Sarutobi no me vas a hacer esperar cierto- ella estaba en trance y al salir de el acomodó todo de prisa y tras medio arreglarse la ropa escolto al rubio que sonreía al saber que bajo ese kimono no había ropa interior y que de seguro su semen ya escurría por sus muslos pero claro no lo diría pero por cómo se movía ella escurría y mucho -bueno Naruto es un gusto q regresaras a konoha te vas a quedar verdad porque supongo que aun deseas mi trabajo? - la pregunta de Sarutobi fue directa y esperanzada pues en todo ese tiempo fuera de la aldea su amor por la aldea pudo haber desaparecido o incluso cambiado a odio por cómo fue tratado pero la gran sonrisa del rubio le indicaba que eso no era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del joven rubio -oye ya eres un viejo que necesita retirarse y claro que quiero tu puesto- respondió el rubio ojiazul con una sonrisa en su rostro logrando que el sandaime solo se sintiera un tanto liberado de su preocupación pues al parecer el Uzumaki aún seguía con su sueño intacto cosa que le gusta bastante, el rubio relató al kage de edad lo mucho que viajó tras dejar konoha yendo desde los bosques del país del fuego hasta las montañas del país del rayo, los valles del país de la tierra o incluso esos desiertos candentes del país del viento y claro las islas del país del agua, si el rubio se volvió un trotamundos consumado pero sin duda eso le ayudó pues valla que creció en todos esos años que estuvo fuera de konoha -bueno ojisan te dejare trabajar tengo que reconocer la aldea nos veremos cuándo el concejo quiera verme por cierto suerte con ese hato de idiotas- comento Naruto al tiempo que le daba la espalda a Sarutobi quien reaccionaba a sus palabras maldiciendo el tener que contarle a ese grupo de tipos presumidos que su "arma" había regresado a la aldea

-te veré luego Ayumi_chan para que podamos terminar nuestros asuntos verdad...putita- susurró lo último solo para los odios de la asistente de Sarutobi quien apenas y contuvo un gemido por el tono de esas palabras y claro que entendía de que hablaba el rubio

-hai... esperare ansiosa Naruto_kun- su respuesta le asombro a ella misma pues lo que el rubio le forzó a hacer aun rondaba su mente haciendo que el calor le invadiera al igual que ese deseo de que lo hiciera de nuevo.

El rubio salió a la calle y comenzó a pasear por la aldea que a primera impresión lucía igual aunque para el muchas cosas habían cambiado ya como esa panadería de la que siempre lo echaban cuándo deseaba comprar algo, había quebrado y según los rumores el gremio criminal de la aldea fue el responsable pero claro solo eran chismes, Naruto caminaba calmado por la aldea cuándo vio salir de una tienda a una niña de la mano de su madre de cabello rojizo y no pudo evitar recordar el día que estuvieron frente a frente por primera vez, habían pasado un par de días desde que dejo konoha y el rubio sin saber a dónde ir acampaba en el bosque cansado de caminar y con mucho sueño ni siquiera ceno pues tan pronto se recostó a descansar se durmió solo para abrir los ojos después hallándose en un oscuro corredor semejante a una cañería gigante que seguía un camino hasta ese enorme salón donde esas grandes rejas ocultaban a un ser malicioso que veía al rubio con curiosidad -**al fin mi contenedor viene de visita**- dijo una voz femenina y sensual llamando la atención del rubio a esa gran reja donde tras un brilló escarlata apareció ella, era una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rojo y piel blanca y suave con un par de ojos de tono azul oscuro, vestía con un kimono blanco con un estampado de pequeñas flamas que abrazaba su cuerpo voluptuoso de largas piernas anchas caderas y un trasero redondo de nalgas carnosas y duras así como unos pechos enormes como ninguna mujer podía tener tan grandes y firmes al punto de alzarse dibujando sus pezones en la tela dejando en claro que no usaba ropa interior, no entendía por qué pero de pronto Naruto sintió calor al ver a tal mujer frente a él viéndolo con esos bellos ojos ocultos tras unas pequeñas gafas cuadradas y de armazón carmesí como su abundante cabellera suelta a su espalda, Naruto solo trago saliva un poco nervioso antes de abrir la boca -eres preciosa- sus palabras dibujaron una sonrisa orgullosa en ese bello rostro que desde ese día no dejo de ver nunca más en su vida.

El rubio suspiro con una sonrisa al tiempo que seguía su camino por las calles de konoha en busca de algo que siguiera igual o al menos que tuviera al mismo dueño y no tardó en encontrarlo en una pequeña dulcería donde viejos recuerdos de una gentil viuda que de vez en cuando le regalaba dulces lo golpeó casi tan duro como el derechazo que ese pobre tipo de lentes y físico escuálido recibió cayendo al suelo todo cortesía de ese tipo musculoso de ropas oscuras y peinado estrafalario que reclamaba su pago de seguridad cosa que el hombre no le tenía pues el funeral de su madre lo dejó sin dinero cosa que al tipo no le agradó pues lanzó otro golpe que fue detenido por la mano del rubio que evitaba golpeara al hombre -si lo matas a golpes nunca más te pagará imbécil- el rubio apretó su mano con fuerza y el tipo grito de dolor cuándo Naruto apretó su mano y el puño del tipo crujió al romperse antes de que el rubio jalara de su brazo alzando su rodilla que clavó en sus costillas partiendo más de una y jalando de nuevo para arrojar al tipo a la calle que adolorido y sangrante se alejaba al oír al rubio que no se acercara de nuevo, por la mente de Naruto una escena parecida en las montañas del país del rayo paso por su mente siendo el quien estaba en el suelo con sus costillas rotas mientras ese musculoso hombre de cabello rojo oscuro peinado hacia arriba con ojos maliciosos y parpados oscuros como el tono de su piel le incitaba a luchar más contra él y desde el piso el sangrante rubio veía como esa sensual pelirroja de lentes acariciaba los brazos de ese hombre incitándolo a seguir instruyendo al rubio para pagar su instrucción en la intimidad de una recámara, Naruto aun recordaba esos coqueteos y solo gruñía molesto de lo que veía antes de atacar hombre que de nuevo lo golpeaba con crueldad.

Naruto volvió al presente mientras se alejaba de ese sitio entre agradecimientos del dueño de ese local al que Naruto recordaba con aquella gentil mujer y suspiraba de nuevo pues al parecer todas las personas que le llegaron a simpatizar se volvían demasiado mayores y fallecían sin duda algo inevitable como los ataques de ira que tenía al crecer y entrenar bajo la tutela de sus mentores que siempre manoseaban a la sensual pelirroja que se suponía estaba con él o eso era lo que el siempre creyó hasta ese día en que conversó con ella, estaban en ese bosque mientras viajaban y el rubio ya no era un niño pequeño sino un joven hombre que usando un suelto pantalón y una camisa sin mangas realizaba un par de katas mientras ella lo miraba algo aburrida hasta que Naruto preguntó que se suponía que eran ellos pues la kitsune le dijo el día en que le permitió salir que sería su fiel acompañante y algo más cuándo el día llegara, claro eso no lo entendió en su momento pero ahora sí que lo comprendía y por eso preguntaba -**que somos? Compañeros de viaje o que tu pensabas que éramos algo más jajajajaja-** las carcajadas de la pelirroja resonaron con fuerza mientras el rubio se sentía insultado por esa respuesta y más aún por la burla de la sensual pelirroja que solo le miraba con diversión -**de verdad pensaste que tú y yo...jajajajaja eres apuesto lo reconozco pero eres un niño bobo jajajajaja tú no sabes cómo es la vida ni qué hacer con una hembra como yo jajajajaja-** esas palabras, esa risa pero sobre todo esa falta total de respeto eran... en verdad irritantes pues Naruto era su contenedor y ella era libre porque él quería, ella sentía el mundo porque Naruto quería... ella estaba ahí por él y estaba harto de sus burlas y su actitud, pero sobre todo estaba harto de oler ese aroma dulce y llamativo del cuerpo de la kitsune que se lo ofrecía a todos menos a él...si eso era lo peor pensar que todos recibían esa oferta menos el... era sin duda lo peor de la situación en la que estaba viviendo desde que la dejo salir por eso estaba tan lleno de celos ira y deseo por la kitsune y si no se lo ofrecía a el entonces... entonces solo lo tomaría quisiera ella o no.

La kitsune solo rio por la pregunta de Naruto que solo le miraba con sus ojos un poco cerrados al tiempo que irradiaba un aura molesta -**y porque me ves así cachorro en que piensas eh? -** fue la pregunta de la pelirroja que no recibió respuesta hablada solo actuada porque el rubio fue directo contra ella, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuándo ya la tenía sujeta de las muñecas jalándola contra él mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de ella en un beso forzado, la kitsune trató de protestar pero en cuanto sus labios se abrieron para decir algo la lengua de Naruto se coló en su boca presionando la suya en un feroz intento de someterla cosa que no fue nada fácil porque ella claro que se opuso pero con fuerza y deseo Naruto obligó a la kitsune a someter su lengua a la de el al terminar ese beso desesperado y ansioso -**eso fue agradable pero que pretendes ganar con eso? -** preguntó la zorra con esa voz arrogante y burlona que solo encendió más esa sensación de ira dentro de Naruto que solo pareció gruñir molesto por su altiva actitud que no parecía querer dejar de usar -solo estoy empezando zorra- la voz de Naruto dejo en su tono rudo muy en claro que estaba algo molesto con ella que solo seguía sonriendo pese a todo lo que pasaba, Naruto dejo de pensar o ser un caballero y con fuerza jalo de su ropa que no soporto de ese tirón y con el sonido de las fibras la tela se desgarro mientras kyubi caía al suelo pesadamente por el empuje de Naruto que con los restos de la tela en su mano admiraba ahora esas largas piernas torneadas que un poco abiertas le daban una visión de la entrepierna de la kitsune dejando ver un poco de vello rojizo mientras la tela desgarrada no cubría ya su cuerpo dejando ver esos enormes pechos de pezones rosados que solo hacia rubio relamerse los labios

-**idiota que te traes que ese kimono me gustaba mucho y me lo debes... porque me vez así?-**miedo? No era imposible la gran y orgullosa kitsune de las nueve colas tenía miedo en su voz no podía ser o acaso...

-estoy harto de esperar a que te decidas!- grito Naruto con enojo en su voz mientras el rubio tomaba la base de su camisa y se despojaba de la misma antes de casi arrancar sus pantalones mostrándose desnudo ante kyubi.

Los ojos de la kitsune de inmediato recorrieron el cuerpo del rubio pasándose en su miembro erecto que duro por completo se alzaba ansioso ante sus ojos haciendo que sonriera -**awww el cachorro está caliente y quiere a la bella kitsune jejeje pudiste pedirlo-** fue lo que kyubi dijo mientras Naruto solo fruncía el ceño ante ese tono burlón de la zorra a la que se acercó mientras trataba de levantarse, no la dejó pues tomó sus hombros y la tiro de nuevo al suelo colocando su hombría ante ella -chúpala ya zorra- ordenó el rubio con una voz molesta y agresiva que solo logró que los ojos de la biju se cerraron un poco por como la trataba cosa que nadie había hecho con ella nunca -**estás loco si crees que lo haré nunca se lo he chupado a nadie y tú no vas a ser el...**- kyubi no terminó esa frase porque el rubio agresivo deslizó su duro miembro dentro de su boca presionando en ella mientras la sujetó de la nunca -ahhh si chupa zorrita chupa- ordenó de nuevo el rubio mientras movía su pene dentro de la boca de kyubi que solo se sintió ahogar cuándo el miembro de Naruto llegó hasta su garganta solo para salir y entrar de nuevo mientras el lanzaba sus caderas casi haciéndole el amor a su boca, la saliva escurría y los ojos de kyubi se ponían llorosos mientras Naruto se movía contra ella obligándole a chupar con fuerza, ya no pudo oponerse más y solo se entregó chupando con fuerza el miembro del rubio que solo gemía mientras kyubi solo chupaba con desesperación en busca de aire para que saliera y luego entrara hasta su garganta -(**es muy grande... es muy duro y sabe muy bien como nunca hice esto antes)-** pensaba la zorra de las nueve colas que solo sentía como Naruto embestía en su boca con fuerza y deseo al tiempo que ella chupaba ya entregada a esa acción bucal mientras el pene del rubio se hinchaba dentro de la boca de kyubi que casi se ahogaba.

-ahhh kyubi me vengo trágalo todo aaaahhhhh- gimió con fuerza el rubio mientras descargaba con violencia dentro de la boca de la kitsune que pronto ya no tenía aire pues una abundante semilla caliente y espesa fluía dentro de su boca y garganta que tragaba como podía

-(**es mucho, es tanto... y es delicioso)-** pensaba la zorra pelirroja mientras tragaba con cierto placer al tiempo que el semen escurría de las comisuras de sus labios y sus ojos casi en blanco mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al ahogarse con el miembro y la abundante descarga de Naruto

El rubio solo respiro complacido por la sensación que la boca de la kitsune le brindó y saliendo de ella colocó su miembro sobre el rostro de la pelirroja que tragaba su semen relamiendo sus labios mientras sentía el aun duro miembro del ojiazul palpitando sobre su rostro, -tu boca es justo como imaginaba zorra- las palabras de Naruto no eran indicativo de que fuera a parar pues aún tenía ese brillo en sus ojos mientras miraba a la youko pelirroja que solo esbozo una sonrisa un tanto presumida y altiva digna de ella al tiempo que hablaba -**bien ya te divertiste ahora como vas a reponer mi ropa-** preguntó la kitsune de cabello rojo mientras miraba al rubio que le miraba con esos ojos llenos de deseo profundo dentro de ellos antes de dirigirle una gran sonrisa que aunque no lo dijo le dio algo de escalofríos -siempre dijiste que uno debe tomar lo que quiere y lo que quiero... es a ti- y el rubio empujó de nuevo a la kitsune que se desplomó al suelo mientras él se dejaba caer sobre ella, kyubi lanzó un gemido cuándo las manos del rubio se aferraron a sus pechos estrujándolos con fuerza mientras pellizcaba los pezones rosados sin dejar de apretarlos o amasar -son enormes y los adoro, son solo para mí-dijo el rubio antes de abrir su boca y aferrarse a sus pezones chupando con hambre y fuerza pues sus labios se cerraron con rudeza casi al punto de morder su pezón del que tiro con fuerza sin dejar de amasar el otro pecho de la kitsune que solo pudo hacer una cosa -**aaahhhh espera ahhh eres muy rudo aahhh-** se quejó entre gemidos kyubi al tiempo que Naruto apretaba con fuerza sus pechos arrancando de ella un fuerte gemido mezcla de dolor y placer antes de que cayera al otro seno que también lamio de todos lados hasta que pronto brillaba cubierto de su saliva al tiempo que llegaba al pezón endurecido que chupo con hambre y deseo antes de soltarlos y apretar sus pechos uno contra el otro juntando sus pechos y pezones que chupo con deseo al punto de volverlos duros y rojos por la succión de la que fueron víctimas

-tus pechos son deliciosos... ya no quiero esperar más!-dijo casi gritando el Uzumaki al tiempo que se alzaba sobre la pelirroja colocando su duro miembro sobre su zona baja antes de tomar sus tobillos.

Separó las piernas de la kitsune comenzó a acomodarse sobre ella mientras los ojos de la kitsune reflejaban molestia -**olvídalo te he dejado hacer mucho pero eso no solo mi compañero puede hacerlo y ese no eres tú! -** dijo molesta la zorra de las nueve colas antes de moverse con enojo soltando una patada que trató de dar en su cara pero falló pues el rubio se movió a un lado y volvió a sujetarla mientras se agitaba tratando de zafarse de sus manos -ya quédate quieta zorra! - dijo con rudeza el rubio molesto antes de presionar su mano sobre el estómago de kyubi casi sacándole aire mientras la aplastaba contra el suelo y se alineaba sobre su mojada y deseable entrada rozando su miembro contra ella -**espera ya estúpido no sabes con quien te mete... aaaaahhhh-** kyubi gimió con fuerza al sentir como el miembro de Naruto entraba casi hasta la mitad de un solo empujón, sus paredes se tensaron mientras Naruto alzaba sus piernas abiertas y bien sujetas de los tobillos -**aaahh espera si aahhh quieres esto aaahhh no lo hagaa así aaahhhh-** la kitsune trataba de que el rubio reaccionará y se calmara pero no era algo que Naruto tuviera en mente pues sacó su miembro un poco antes de empujar de nuevo con fuerza metiendo todo su miembro en ella que se arqueo al sentir como golpeaba la parte más profunda de ella con rudeza pues la embestía con fuerza saliendo y entrando en ella con violencia mientras kyubi solo gemía y luchaba agitando las piernas

-**aaaaahhhh para aaaahhhh detente no me puedes hacer esto a mi aaahhh-** gimió kyubi al sentir como el miembro del rubio se hundía dentro de ella con fuerza presionando su vientre con agresividad

-no puedo aahhh pero si a una zorra como tú solo se le puede tratar así aahhh como a una cualquiera- recitó el rubio con una sonrisa al tiempo que presionaba de nuevo dentro de ella y la ofendida zorra lanzaba una bofetada.

Naruto detuvo su mano y con una sonrisa por la ira de la zorra Naruto apretó su muñeca y la azotó contra el suelo antes de sujetar la otro inmovilizado a la kitsune contra el suelo antes de inclinarse sobre ella y besarla con deseo mientras la embestía de nuevo con fuerza presionando su vientre con fuerza al besarla sintiendo como ella trataba de usar sus manos que el volvió a azotar contra el suelo -**aaahhh eres muy agresivo aaahhh y es muy grande aaahhh para ya! -** dijo la kitsune con dolor en su voz mientras Naruto le ignoraba y se aferraba de nuevo a sus pechos chupando con fuerza sus pezones que se hinchaban mientras el empujaba contra su intimidad que por completo mojada dejaba entrar al pene del rubio hasta lo más profundo -**mmmm aaahhhh siii aaahhhh siii-** gimió con fuerza la kitsune al tiempo que Naruto empujaba con rudeza contra ella y los ojos de kyubi se abrieron enormes cuándo el miembro del rubio perforó su vientre reclamando su útero de un solo golpe -zorra, eres mía zorra! - gimió ahora Naruto con fuerza mientras su miembro salía antes de golpear de nuevo su útero llegando hasta el fondo mientras los ojos de la kitsune casi parecían ponerse en blanco al tiempo que Naruto chupaba sus pechos con fuerza y sus caderas golpeaban a la zorra de nueve colas que ahora cerraba sus piernas sujetando las caderas del rubio para que no saliera de ella mientras la azotaba con toda su fuerza sacudiendo todo su cuerpo -aaahhh zorra aquí viene...voy a dártelo todo! - dijo Naruto con deseo al tiempo que se movía con más violencia al tiempo que su miembro parecía hincharse dentro de ella mientras lo clavaba hasta lo más profundo de ella lanzado un gemido animal mientras derramaba su espesa semilla dentro de kyubi

-**aahhh Naruto me vengoooooooooo! -** grito con fuerza la kitsune al tiempo que el rubio la inundaba con su semen causando un violento orgasmo que empujó a la kitsune al borde de la inconsciencia por brutal orgasmo que el rubio le brindaba.

Naruto derramo hasta la última gota de su semilla dentro de la bella kitsune que solo respiraba agitada haciendo que sus pechos se movieran al ritmo de su respiración pues aun no recuperaba el aliento y Naruto salía de ella despacio solo para mostrar su miembro bañado en los jugos de la pelirroja que lo miraba con una sonrisa -(**aún sigue tan duro... este cachorro ya es todo un macho)-** fue el pensamiento de kyubi antes de que su cuerpo fuera movido con facilidad hasta colocarla en cuatro con su carnoso trasero al aire, Naruto no dijo nada solo acarició sus suaves nalgas antes de sujetarla de las caderas -sabes algo zorrita... siempre me pregunte como se sentiría tu trasero- susurró Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que rozaba su hombría contra la división posterior de kyubi que se alzaba sobre sus manos dejando que sus enormes pechos colgarán bajo su cuerpo con su cabello rojo sobre su espalda al tiempo que volteaba un poco para ver al rubio de reojo con esa sonrisa en su rostro** -ni se te ocurra nunca me lo han metido ahí y con tu tamaño va a dolerme mucho-** quizá no debió haberle dicho eso a Naruto pues las palabras de la kitsune mas que disuadirlo parecieron alentarlo pues susurró inclinándose sobre su espalda con esa sonrisa "es la idea zorrita" dijo el rubio al tiempo que empujaba contra el trasero de la zorra que solo trato de resistirse lo más que pudo antes de que el la sujetara con fuerza de las caderas y presionaba contra kyubi que solo gemía con dolor -**aaahhh detente aaahhh esperaaaaaaahhhhhh kami va a entrar! -** gimió con fuerza kyubi al sentir como su trasero se oponía lo más que pudo antes de que Naruto ganara, grito con fuerza cuándo su trasero cedió y la punta de su miembro se hundió en ella distendiendo su entrada posterior que se abría dejando entrar el miembro de Naruto

-aaahhh delicioso tienes un trasero delicioso zorrita! - y Naruto empujó más en ella clavando su miembro entre las carnosas nalgas de la pelirroja que solo apretaba sus dientes presa del dolor

-**aaaahhh detente es muy grande aaaahhh kami para aaahhhh-** suplicó la kitsune con sus ojos llorosos al tiempo que Naruto no escuchaba y empujaba más en ella que seguía tratando de alejarse de él.

Naruto no la dejó irse pues la sujetó con fuerza empujándola contra el suelo presionando los pechos de la kitsune contra el suelo al tiempo que embestía contra ella hasta lo más hondo que podía y pronto toda su hombría ya estaba dentro de ella hasta lo más profundo, se detuvo una vez que el trasero de kyubi tragó todo su miembro abriéndose a lo más que podía -**aaaahhh es muy grande aaaahhhhh aaahhh-** gimió la kitsune al tiempo que Naruto salía de ella antes de golpear con fuerza contra el trasero de la pelirroja que solo dejo salir un fuerte gemido mientras el rubio salía y entraba de nuevo contra ella con fuerza y deseo sacudiendo el cuerpo de la zorra -**aaahhh Naruto aaahhhh no... no pares se siente increíble!-** gimió con fuerza la zorra mientras una lujuriosa sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la zorra mientras Naruto empujaba saliendo y entrando de su trasero mientras agitaba todo el cuerpo de kyubi que gemía con fuerza mientras el rubio empujaba sin piedad ni detenerse al golpear su trasero -aaahhhh zorra que buen culo tienes es el mejor voy a usarlo todos los días! - grito el rubio mientras la embestía y kyubi se alzaba despacio quedando de nuevo sobre sus brazos al tiempo que Naruto sujetaba sus caderas embistiéndola y agitando su cuerpo entero haciendo que sus pechos se agitaran con cada golpe del rubio que no dejaba de moverse contra ella

-**siii me encanta tomame así todos los días párteme el culo todos los días Naruto!-** grito con fuerza kyubi al tiempo que Naruto embestía y la kitsune solo sentía como su cuerpo parecía calentarse por la manera en que rubio la poseía

-eres mía me perteneces solo a mi dilo... dilo zorra! - exigió el rubio mientras salía casi por completo de ella solo para volver a embestirla con deseo mientras ella se quebraba ante la manera en que el rubio la poseía

El pene de Naruto comenzó a hincharse dentro del trasero de la kitsune que solo gemía con fuerza al tiempo que el ojiazul se hundía hasta lo más profundo dentro de ella y kyubi no lo soportaba -**sí, si te pertenezco , soy tu humilde esclava mi Naruto_sama, soy tu esclava!-**grito con fuerza la zorra mientras una orgásmica sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de kyubi al tiempo que Naruto se quedaba atorado en lo más profundo de ella derramando su semen en su trasero inundándolo por completo el trasero de la kitsune que lanzó un fuerte gemido animal al sentir aquel orgasmo violento que la dejaba con su mente nublada ante el placer que el rubio le mostró, kyubi cayó rendida al suelo antes de que el sonriente rubio volviera a tomar sus piernas abriéndolas mientras volvía a acomodarse sobre ella para reiniciar -(**es todo un macho... es mi macho es mi dueño y mi amo que tanto he deseado)-**fue el pensamiento de kyubi al tiempo que Naruto volvía a embestir a la kitsune que solo gemía con fuerza una vez más; Cuanto tiempo estuvieron en eso no tenía idea la kitsune solo sabía que la tarde estaba cayendo al fin y Naruto yacía de pie desnudo frente a la zorra de la que escurrían los restos de su semen

-hace mucho que debí hacer esto... y voy a hacerlo cada que se me dé la gana porque me perteneces kyubi- dijo el rubio de ojos color azul con una sonrisa al tiempo que la biju se movía en el suelo tomando los restos de su kimono

-**si te das cuenta que me violaste verdad Naruto_sama... me violaste y disfrute cada segundo, así debe actuar un verdadero macho como tú-**fueron las palabras de la zorra al tiempo que Naruto solo sonreía curioso al ver como ella se hacía una excusa de falda con dos retazos de tela uno sobre su trasero y otro sobre su intimidad al frente mientras sus grandes pechos quedaban por completo al aire y claro tuvo que preguntar por ello, -**este es mi atuendo de esclava Naruto_sama es un homenaje al macho que al fin me tomo como se tenía que hacer y mi amo... mi nombre no es kyubi es Kiyone Naruto_sama-** comento la pelirroja logrando que la sonrisa de Naruto se volviera enorme.

Naruto solo esbozo una sonrisa al recordar aquel momento mientras llegaba a un edificio de departamentos por completo solo a excepción del último piso donde un gran departamento yacía habitado y era ahí a donde el rubio se dirigía caminando por las escaleras mientras recordaba como sus días se volvieron mucho más interesantes y claro no se digan las noches en las que su sensual esclava kitsune saltaba sobre el o solo ofrecía su trasero al rubio que desde luego lo tomaba sin pensarlo, pronto Naruto llegó a ese sitio y entró cerrando la puerta a su espalda con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver frente a el a la figura de la sensual kitsune de pies descalzos que lucía sus grandes por no decir enormes pechos al aire balanceándose ante su espiración con sus rosados pezones un poco duros al tiempo que abajo usaba una falda o eso se suponía que era porque un hilo era lo que mantenía en su cintura los dos trozos triangulares de seda blanca que casi se transparentaban dejando ver algo rojizo entre sus piernas logrando que el ubio solo esbozara una sonrisa al verla en ese sensual atuendo que desde aquel día fue lo único que uso -hola Kiyone_chan, caray que bien te ve con esa ropa mi zorrita no me canso de verte con ella- comento el rubio con esa sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que se acercaba a la kitsune que solo le regresaba un guiño coqueto de sus ojos ante las palabras del rubio que solo le miraba con ese deseo en sus ojos que de inmediato genero una sensación intensa de calo dentro de ella pues ya podía percibir esas feromonas de macho que el rubio despedía, como no lo haría si después de vivir toda su infancia sumergido en esas mismas feromonas pero de la hembra demonio cambiaron demasiadas cosas en él y esa era una de ellas -**me alegra que m ropa te guste después de todo una fiel esclava siempre debe lucir sensual para su amo y dime Naruto_sama quieres comer algo o solo aventarme al suelo y hacérmelo con todas tus fuerzas-** pregunto la kitsune con una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que miraba al rubio que colocaba una mano en su mentón como si estuviera pensando en que era lo que tenía que hacer pero la respuesta era más que clara cuando comenzó a desnudarse para deleite visual de la zorra que le miraba con deseo –tengo algo de hambre pero primero quiero que te quede claro quién manda aquí zorra- y sin decir más Naruto jalo a Kiyone al suelo antes de arráncale esa excusa de falda pocos momentos antes de que los fuertes gemidos de gusto de la kitsune resonaran con fuera pues como era ya una costumbre en cuanto pudo Naruto comenzó a poseerla con la misma fuera y deseo de esa primera vez que cambio sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

><p>El capítulo finalizo como hemos visto y Naruto no solo regreso sino que ahora es un tanto más decidido cuando de mujeres se habla no les parece? Y claro vimos que la responsable de eso es la misma kitsune que vaya que lo provocaba y ahí tienen las consecuencias aunque algo me dice que más de un lector habría hecho lo mismo de poder<p>

-aparece Lemmy- claro que si digo quien no lo haría jejejeje  
>-Kurai asiente viendo los papeles que trajo- a todo esto que me querías mostrar<br>-alza una revista mostrando el enorme anuncio- esto, ya publique el anuncio del casting para el fic asique pronto recibiremos muchas visitas por eso elegí este lugar como nuestro bunker jajajajaja  
>-a Kurai le sale una gota en su nuca al oírlo reír de ese modo- a veces me pregunto porque te hago caso en definitiva no eres buena influencia para mí, y porque necesitamos un bunker?<br>-Lemmy sonríe con superioridad sabiendo que pasara- oh ya lo veras jejejejejeje  
>-Kurai parpadea confundido- no sé porque siento que el sacara lo peor de mi<br>-Lemmy se asoma por su espalda- no te hagas si bien que te gusta dejar salir ese lado tuyo  
>-Kurai se tapa la cara avergonzado- oh ya acabemos con esto de una vez<p>

Hasta la próxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y su cuñado Lemmy Sko<br>pd: que les pareció el atuendo que se diseño Kiyone


End file.
